


Wardrobe Malfunction

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Exposure, F/F, Season One Kings Canyon, Smut, tfw your shirt rips but there's an attractive lady nearby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: When Ajay's shirt tears during a match, Anita comes up with a solution. Doesn't mean she doesn't like to look, though. (Ajay doesn't mind.)
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, I don't care to beta it, I held the link to the document this was on over one of my best friends when it was necessary

“Second stage circle is up in Slum Lakes. We can head up there and take out any teams we meet on the way.” Anita taps a building on the far end of the slums and a marker appears. “We aren’t far off now. We’ll skirt around this mountain."

“Copy dat.”

"Does that work for you, Mirage?"

Mirage starts. "Huh, what?" His eyes land on the map she's got in front of them. The dots connect. "Oh. Yeah. I'm in."

"Gotta focus a bit, yeah?" Ajay nudges his arm a bit.

"I got it, I'm good-- I'm present."

The three of them run towards their marker. They'd be a quick and quiet squad if Mirage didn't like to yell every time he sent out a holo. Anita has been teamed with him before; they'd lost the match, but she doesn't blame him. Ajay, on the other hand, has been on her team a few times. They're often squaded together with someone else, usually Bloodhound or Pathfinder, before being sent out into the ring. Anita can't count how many times she's needed to be patched up and Ajay was right there with her little robot and impeccable bedside manner.

Anita glances over at where Ajay is running just ahead of her. She’s at least a foot shorter than Anita but the gun she’s holding is practically half her height. It’s a devotion, one of the biggest guns stocked in the ring. Anita has seen her handle it before; she’s skilled with it and guns like it.

_ A little woman with a big gun, _ Anita can’t help but think.

They encounter another squad as they get through Runoff. Anita takes a couple of shots, Ajay loses her armour, and Elliott goes down.

Anita takes the last of the enemy squad out as Ajay gets Elliott off the ground. Anita finds them huddled in a corner with D.O.C humming beside them. Elliott is a little bloodied, but he’s looking better with every few seconds that pass.

Anita tosses a shield battery Ajay’s way and they move on.

The slums seems empty. The houses seem unsearched.

“Let’s find a good spot on a roof. The ring looks like it’s going to close in this area, so hopefully, we can hide for a bit.” Anita’s got a longbow on her back that she’d like to use. Some height would help her get a shot in.

Ajay gestures towards the east side of the area. “Think I see a survey beacon over there. Pathfinder might head for it, it being the last in the circle.”

Elliott frowns. He’s never been a fan of fighting Pathfinder. “Do we know anyone else who’s fighting?”

“Bloodhound’s takin’ a break,” Ajay responds. “Chatted with them about it yesterday.”

Elliott cheers up a bit at that. He’s a fan of Bloodhound in the “head over heels” sense.

“I didn’t hear about any of the others.” Anita shrugs. “We can take out whoever comes at us.” She taps the side of the building they’ve stopped at. “Let’s head up here.”

Anita leads the way, followed by Elliott. He stands and looks out over the houses.

“Do those big… monster things look like they’re getting closer?”

Anita is looking around them, focused on spotting any enemy teams. Her attention is caught as there’s a sound of tearing fabric as Ajay pulls herself up onto the roof.

Anita gets an eyeful of soft skin and perky nipples. She jerks her head away and immediately jams a hand over Mirage’s eyes.

“Hey, what the hell?” He tries to pry her hand off, but she’s too strong. “Bangalore?”

“Lifeline,” she starts. She can feel how red her cheeks are, but she refuses to look over. “You should cover-up.”

Ajay swears again. There’s a pause as she mumbles to herself, trying to salvage the shreds of her shirt.

“Can you fix it?” Anita asks.

“Fix what? What happened?” Elliott is still struggling against Anita’s grip.

“My shirt tore. I’m showin’ a bit more skin than I should be.” She huffs. “I might be able to sew it… You can look now.”

Tentatively, Anita looks over. Ajay has one arm over her chest, holding up what can only be described as scraps of fabric. “What’d you tear it on?”

Ajay looks over the side of the building. “Looks like a damaged pipe. Caught just right and now… this.”

“Can I get my eyes back now?!” Elliott asks, exasperated. “Seriously, I promise not to look at your chest.”

Anita realizes she’s still got a hand over his eyes. She lets him go. “Sorry.”

Ajay chuckles. “I’m gonna go fix this. Gonna get inside first. Mirage, keep watch up here.” She takes a step back towards the edge. “Anita, on me.”

Anita isn’t focusing like she should. Hearing that phrased used during this sort of thing, “on me”, sends her mind places it shouldn’t be. It’s military in nature and she knows Ajay is just ordering her to follow. But god, Anita’s mind is still too dazed by the very sudden appearance of Ajay’s chest. “On me”. As if Anita even has a chance of being physically  _ on _ Ajay.

Ajay raises an eyebrow. “Come on. Need someone to watch my back.”

Anita realizes she really hasn’t been focusing. “Yeah.”

Ajay hops back down.

“It’s not her  _ back _ you’re gonna watch, is it?” Mirage has a shit-eating grin on his face. He knows exactly what’s on Anita’s mind and she hates that. She flips him off before jumping down after Ajay.

Ajay keeps her arms crossed over her chest, giving the appearance her shirt is definitely  _ not _ ripped wide open. Anita follows her into one of the houses. Ajay is scanning the walls; she’s always been incredibly skilled at spotting the cameras around.

She stops them in a smaller room and pushes a box over a bit. “Alright. With that covered, it’s a dead spot.” She sits on the dirty mattress in the corner of the room and tosses away a crappy light magazine that’s been left behind there.

Anita looks away. With Ajay's arms uncrossed, her breasts are on full view again. The fabric hangs in what may as well be tatters. And Anita  _ wants _ to look, but she would never sink to that level. She could never intrude on Ajay like that.

Anita hears the soft hum of D.O.C. and glances over again. Averting her eyes from anywhere even remotely close to Ajay's chest, she sees Ajay is tapping on Doc's top "shell". It pops open with a happy little whir.

"Thank you, little one," Ajay whispers.

For a moment, Anita is filled with warmth. Ajay is sweet, caring. She thanks the robot she made for simple tasks she was made for. Hell, she made this robot to be compassionate. It's right there in the name. Drone of Compassion.

"I figure," Ajay starts, directing her words at Anita now. "I can use sutures. To sew up my shirt."

It sounds reasonable, so Anita says as much.

The open shell in Doc seems to have a compartment beneath it. Ajay pulls out a small curved needle and some heavy looking thread. "Might need your help on this."

Anita starts. Help? As in… get closer to Ajay, who's barely covered?

"Just need you to hold the shirt up." She's got it pinched closed with two fingers at the top of the rip and two at the base. Anita realizes it only holds part of the shirt up. There's still plenty of skin showing.

Anita hesitates. She's good with women. She can charm any woman into her bed. But Ajay is different. She doesn't know why. Maybe it's the work relationship that comes first that turns her this way. She and Ajay, Lifeline, have to fight beside each other and protect each other. Anita doesn't get that often in women she could be flirting with. Or maybe it's how she carries herself; she's confident, kind, and unwilling to bend against pressure. Maybe it's who her parents are. Or maybe the fact Anita has seen her send opponents to medical with a needle to their neck. Either way, Anita is  _ at least _ intimidated by the prospect of flirting with Ajay.

It's worse with Ajay's uncovered breasts in front of her.

"Anita?" Ajay questions.

Brought back to the present, Anita nods. "Right. Sure."

She takes the place of Ajay's fingers and holds the fabric up. The tear has sliced through both layers. But Ajay threads a needle and starts on the fix.

It starts well enough. The thread is stiffer than standard fabric thread, but it's likely because its heavy-duty meant for sealing skin together.

Anita doesn't look as she sews. It's too much an invasion of personal space.

Ajay, however, seems unphased. She hums to herself as she sews. It's occasionally broken by a soft swear, probably from the fabric being uncooperative.

Her hands are soft in nudging Anita's hands-off. "Should be good," she starts.

Anita glances down. While the needlework was probably suited better for skin, it seems to be okay for the torn fabric. She lets go.

The shirt stays up.

Ajay lets out a soft "hah!" before running her hand over it. "Worked well enough, I think. Should last until we win?" She tugs the shirt a bit, testing it. It proves to be a bad idea. A large section tears free of it. It's not the whole original tear, but it's enough to show one of her breasts.

Anita jerks her head away again. Her eyes are focused on the distant wall.

Ajay clicks her tongue. "Damn." Her eyes search Anita's face. "You alright?"

Anita grunts. "Don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"You ain't intruding. I don't mind."

Anita purses her lips. "Ajay… I'm attracted to women. I don't want to--"

With a scoff to interrupt, Ajay shrugs. "So am I, sugar." She gathers the scraps of cloth and tries to salvage it again. "Don't mind a lady so pretty seeing what I've got. Especially if I wouldn't mind her keeping me company in better circumstances."

Anita takes a deep breath. Now  _ that _ sounds like an invitation. She meets Ajay's eyes. This, she can be confident in. "Well, maybe we can get some dinner after this? I know a great place."

Ajay grins. "Sounds like a plan."

That settled, she lets the scraps fall again. "Think this is a wash. Just falls apart more as I try."

At last, Anita lets herself look for just a moment. Ajay's breasts are small, but perky and perfect. There are freckles spattered across her dark skin.

Anita wants to, to do something. She can't wait until the mentioned "later" when she'll be invited to that beautiful dark skin, kiss every freckle, play with her nipples. She’s so close to Ajay and there’s so much she could say. Does Ajay even know how crazy she’s driving Anita? God, she wants to touch her.

She breathes. She's got some sort of solution to this. She says as much.

Anita unclasps the armour on her. It's heavy and much too big for Ajay's slim body, so it's not part of her solution. With that off, she tugs the next shirt off. It's made of a high-quality protective weave; not bulletproof, but close.

Ajay watches her with interest. Her eyes trace down Anita's newly uncovered arms. She seems to have a weakness for the muscle there.

"Not sure what your plan is, but the scenery? It's good."

Anita doesn't answer but tugs off what she'd been going for: her undershirt. It leaves her in a black sports bra.

Ajay's eyes comb down Anita's abs. She makes a soft noise in the back of her throat. "So dinner?" she jokes. "Tonight, yeah?"

Anita chuckles. "Let's hold off til tomorrow. We'll be too tired tonight after the games."

Ajay sighs but nods. "Yeah."

With a shrug, Anita hands her the undershirt. "Use this. Probably too big, but it's better than nothing."

Ajay's eyes light up as she takes the shirt. "Ya sweet." She lets the shirt sit on her lap and unhooks some of her own equipment. Once her ripped shirt is free, she takes it off.

Completely shirtless in front of Anita, Ajay seems unaffected. Anita, however, is very affected. She's thankful she's been given permission to look, but fuck, this is a distraction. They really should be focused on fighting. There are not many squads left.

Ajay winks at her and slips Anita’s undershirt on. It had been snug on Anita, but it’s loose on Ajay. It’s just a plain white compression shirt with short sleeves. It does nothing for compression on Ajay; she’s not swimming in it, but it certainly isn’t her size.

“As much as I love the view,” Ajay starts. “Ya' should probably put the rest of ya' stuff back on.”

“Shit. Right, yeah.”

They’re both redressed a few moments later.

Ajay picks up her devotion, which she’s set to the side, and stands. “Let’s head back up, huh?”

"Anything you say."

* * *

"Ajay?" Anita speaks into the empty apartment.

_ "Just come on in" _ Ajay's text had said. It had been before Anita had texted she was coming over early. Hopefully, it’s no issue.

Doc, the real one, not her smaller model for the ring, is in sleep mode at the end of the couch. Her little headlights up when she senses Anita. She gives a little mechanical whir as she floats closer. She seems to inspect her as if looking for any injuries. After a moment, she floats back to her spot. She does a little robotic chitter before sinking back into sleep mode.

Anita wonders, briefly, if she'd have acted differently if she'd been a threat. She's seen Ajay use her smaller counterpart to shock people back to medical. She wouldn't be surprised if she had some sort of defensive abilities.

There's a sound down the hall; a groan, or maybe a name being said? She can't tell.

The fighter in her has her moving down the hall before she can stop herself. What if Ajay's been hurt?

Her bedroom door is open wide.

She's certainly not hurt.

Anita freezes in the doorway.

Ajay is laying in bed on top of the covers. Her back is propped up on her pillows. She's naked but for a shirt; Anita recognizes it as her own, the one she'd loaned her the previous day. Ajay has one hand between her own legs and the other pulling the neck of the shirt up to her nose. Her eyes are closed, focused too much on the pleasure of touching herself. With her legs spread, Anita can see  _ everything _ .

Anita can feel her face turning red hot, but she's lost control of her body. She's still standing, staring, as she grows wet from the sight.

Ajay takes a deep breath and Anita realizes it's her own scent she's getting off too. It's only proven further when Ajay purrs out a quiet "Anita" in her sweet drawl.

A heat is growing between Anita's legs. Hearing Ajay say her name makes her short circuit. "Ajay?" she blurts out. No tact. No sense of keeping either of them from embarrassment.

And maybe just walking down the hall had been a little stupid. D.o.c wouldn't have been in sleep mode if Ajay was hurt. The little robot activates at the smallest injury, like some sort of hard-shelled Baymax. Anita shouldn't have walked down the hall, or should have at least called Ajay again. 

Ajay's eyes shoot open. Her legs slam together, hand still between them. She seems torn between letting the shirt that she's pulled up to her nose go or hiding behind it. Her face is immediately as red as it can be. "Anita," she squeaks out. "You weren't supposed to be here until later…"

"I-- I'm sorry, I messaged you but-- I should've waited for a response."

Ajay glances over to her phone on the nightstand. It's blinking, showing there's an unread message. She looks back to Anita, unsure of how to react.

Anita decides to take a risk.

She steps past the door frame and further into the room. Ajay watches her with curious eyes, but she doesn't seem troubled by this.

At the foot of the bed, Anita kneels on the end and places a hand on Ajay's knee. "Is this okay?"

Ajay seems suddenly breathless, but she nods.

With permission granted, Anita brings her hands over Ajay's knees and guides her legs apart again. Her eyes hungrily take in what's before her. The smooth insides of her thighs are unmarred. There are freckles spattered over them in random patterns; Anita has the urge to kiss each. The centre of her legs is mostly covered by Ajay's hand. It's obvious the action it had been in the middle of had been interrupted. Two fingers are nestled between flushed pink folds, hovering over her entrance but not quite inside yet. Judging by the slick they wear, they've already been inside her. Anita craves to suck on them and taste the woman she's got under her.

Instead, Anita reaches forward and palms both of Ajay's breasts through the shirt.

Ajay jolts at the sudden contact. She gasps and grabs one of Anita's arms with her free hand. "Anita," comes out in no more than a soft mew.

"I've been thinking about you a lot in the last twenty-four hours… About these lovely breasts of yours." She brings her thumb over her nipple through the shirt. "Can you even guess how many times I came, thinking of you as I touched myself last night?" Her voice is rough, as is the touch she treats Ajay to through the shirt.

Ajay lets out a wracking moan and her head lolls back.

"Mm, I like you in my shirt." She kisses under Ajay's chin before nibbling there and growling out, "Never seen a prettier sight than you like this…"

With a soft whine, Ajay arks her back to press her breasts toward Anita.

Anita's eyes go dark with lust.

She takes a deep breath as she fondles Ajay. Ajay squirms against her, her grip tightening on Anita's bicep.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Anita croons against the side of Ajay’s neck.

Ajay seems frozen, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open the slightest bit.

Anita drags her teeth over the meaty part of Ajay’s neck. She soothes it with a kiss after. “You can keep touching yourself,” she murmurs.

Ajay gasps.

Anita sits back enough to look down. She watches Ajay circle around her own clit a few times before dipping down to her entrance. Her angle is poor now; she can't get terribly far in.

Anita debates whether or not she should help Ajay along. There's something Anita rather enjoys in this-- just sitting back and watching. Interacting only to whisper encouragements in Ajay's ear. But she wouldn't mind touching Ajay more. Hell, she'd love it… The two choices seem to be a win-win.

So she asks Ajay.

"You want me in you, doll?"

_ "Yes _ ," Ajay hisses out.

Anita raises an eyebrow. "And if I tell you to beg prettier than that?"

Ajay's free hand darts up to grab Anita by the collar of her shirt. "Dun push ya luck," she practically growls out. "I ain't on the bottom for just anyone, dumplin."

Anita chuckles and presses her fingers over the ones Ajay has between her legs. Ajay gasps and jerks towards them, taking her own hand away.

Ajay is warm and slick; she had worked herself up well before Anita arrived.

Anita thinks on that, how Ajay had moaned her name while breathing the scent of her shirt. God, the woman could drive her crazy.

She presses inside of Ajay with two fingers. Ajay gasps and bucks against them. Anita curls them in, hitting that front wall, making Ajay's breath hitch and gasp.

Ajay yanks her down for a hard kiss. Anita is all too happy to respond as she pumps into her.

Ajay breaks the kiss again a moment later to whisper a soft "Anita!"

God, Anita can feel herself absolutely soaked. She has half a mind to peel off all her clothes as quickly as she can, but she can't bring herself to pull away from the slick between Ajay's legs. She needs to feel Ajay come. She wants it more than anything. 

Anita shifts her hand so her thumb can access Ajay's clit. Ajay bucks against her and lets out a breathy moan. She can't seem to keep her hips still. Anita rests some weight on Ajay to try and keep her manageable.

"More," Ajay demands in a near desperate tone.

Anita rucks up the shirt on Ajay and lowers her mouth to Ajay's breasts. She sucks and licks at them and scrapes the sensitive underside of one with her teeth. This and the constant catch of the rough pad of Anita's thumb on her clit sends Ajay hurtling over the edge.

Ajay jerks her hips up, pushing Anita's fingers as deep as she can manage. Anita feels her inside walls squeeze around her fingers as Ajay's head lolls back and her mouth hangs open. Ajay's grip on Anita tightens as she revels in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

After a few long moments, Ajay goes limp. Her eyes open to give Anita a long look. She tugs her down enough to give her a soft kiss before moving to practically purr in her ear, "good girl".

Anita feels her face burn hot as she turns pink. She gets the feeling she's not actually the one in control here.

Ajay chuckles as if she knows what's going through Anita's mind.

Anita reclaims her fingers and casually raises them to her mouth to suck them clean. Ajay watches as though fascinated by the sight. Her hands drop to Anita's hips as she bites her lip. When Anita is done, she presses forward to kiss her.

They part a moment later.

"Mm, sugar, I'm thinkin' we skip dinner. Easier to order a pizza after 'm done ravishin' you." As she's speaking, Ajay is shifting, pushing at Anita to get her to lay back so Ajay can straddle her. "That work for you?"

Now pinned by Ajay, who's still wearing Anita's shirt, she doesn't think she'd move if she wanted to. She nods. In that low and raspy tone she does so well, she says, "I think that's a great idea. No reason we can't have our date another day."

Ajay takes Anita's wrists and pins them above her head as she presses another kiss to her lips. "Trust me, this ain't a one time thing t' me.” She winks. “Keep ya’ hands there ‘til I tell ya’. I wanna see how well ya’ listen to orders.”

Anita takes a deep breath. “Yes, ma’am.”

Ajay smiles. “Good girl,” she says again.

Anita feels a shiver go down her back. She’s looking forward to whatever Ajay is about to do. She looks over her form, still wearing Anita’s shirt from the previous day. She’s just about the prettiest thing Anita has ever seen.

“You can keep that shirt,” she mumbles out. “If you want.”

Ajay chuckles. “Let me show ya’ just how grateful I am,” she murmurs before slipping her hands up Anita’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
